La vérité et la rencontre du passé
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Stiles se retrouve seul dans la forêt de Beacon Hills seul et va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie a jamais UA Peter n'est pas devenu fou et n'a pas mordu Scott donc nos deux amis ne sont pas au courant pour les loups-garous
1. Chapter 1

_bonjour me voioci avec une nouvelle fic teen wolf j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^_

_teen wolf ne m'appartiens toujours pas sinon pauvre Stiles x)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La rencontre<strong>

_**PDV de Stiles**_

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous la moi ? Dans la forêt, tout seul et en plein milieu de la nuit putain de faux-frères « je dois te parler rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel » ma cache si c'est pour pas venir ça servait à rien de me réveiller a 1 Heure du matin surtout pour m'appeler une fois arriver et me dire que tu peux pas venir et qu'on en parlera demain. Rahhh ! Tu m'énerves Mc Call. Et maintenant je me retrouve a genou devant cette rivière en essayant de récupérer mon tel qui est tombé à la flotte en plus il caille! C'est génial non je suis sérieux j'adore me retrouve à quatre pattes dans la boue c'est mon passe temps favori en plus c'est bon pour la peau.

**-Tu ne voudrais pas te taire ?**_ je me tourne en direction de la personne qui vient de me couper dans mon speech et là devant moi je vois ce beau mec qui me regarde les bras croisés l'air sauvage… rembobine Stilinski il t'a entendu ? La honte totale._

**-Je… désolé je me suis pas rendu compte que je parlais tout haut. Je voulais juste … rien laisse tomber je m'en vais encore désoler du dérangement.**

Put*** j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, faut que je m'en aille sinon je vais faire une crise cardiaque, il est tellement beau que ça en ai dangereux un mec comme lui ça devrait être emprisonné à cause de tout les arrêtes cardiaque qu'il a du faire subir a son entourage et ses yeux ils sont un trop beau mélanges de verts et de bleu.

Alors que j'avance les mains dans les poches et la tête baissé une main inconnu raccroché à un bras (bravo sherlock) se pose sur mon torse et m'empêche d'avancer, je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent j'ai l'impression que je me noie dans ses yeux

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **_me demande-t-il froidement m'arrachant ainsi a mes pensées _

**-Bah je croyais que tu m'avais entendu tout à l'heure puisque tu m'as dit de me taire en fait tout le monde me dit de me taire ce n'est pas cool ça enfin donc tu vois j'étais chez moi en train de faire des lasagnes t'aimes les lasagnes ?** **quand Scott m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait un truc méga important à me dire donc je suis venu et après bah il m'a dit qu'il ne venait pas et après t'es arrivé et…**

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car je sens mon dos heurté une surface dur, je laisse échapper un râle de douleur et remarque que le corps d'apollon de ce mec et collé au miens qui lui est collé à un arbre… super plan et son souffle sur ma nuque super vraiment c'est génial

**-Qui t'envoies ? Kate ?**

**-Kate? Kate comment? Jefferson? Winchesters? ****Sternson? **_Il roule des yeux avant de me répondre d'une voix froide_

**-Argent abrutie!**_ je me souviens de ce nom mais ou je l'ai déjà vu, mon cerveau marche a toute vitesse_

**-Argent ? C'est la famille qui vient d'emménager en ville ? Hors de question que je les côtois, papa m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas net et même qu'ils seraient à l'origine de l'incendie qui a tué toute la famille Hale il y a quelques années. Il parait qu'il n'y a plus qu'un survivant et il s'appel Der…**

**-Derek ? **_me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil_

**-Ouais c'est ça Derek Hale.** J**'espère qu'il va bien, en tout cas mon père cherche des preuves sur la culpabilité des Argents mais apparemment ils savent nettoyer leurs traces et vu qu'il n'y arrive pas ça le bouffe**

Il me relâche, quelque chose dans son regard à changer on dirait qu'il est choqué ?

**-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse s'il va bien ? Et pourquoi ça bouffe ton père ?**

**-Bah ça m'intéresse parce que je trouve que c'est triste ce qu'il a subi, je veux dire perdre toute sa famille alors qu'on a quoi 17 ans même pas ça doit faire mal et mon père c'est le shériff et il connaissait le père de Derek euh …**

**-James, il s'appelait James Hale. **_me souffle-t-il en reculant de deux pas_

**-Et tu les connaissais ? **_il_ _me regarde avec un visage impassible _

**-C'est moi Derek Hale!**

Un silence s'abat sur nous, le temps que mon cerveau enregistre l'information puis je m'approche de lui, lui prend la main et le tire je lui explique qu'il faut qu'on aille voir mon père pour qu'il fasse sa déposition et ainsi avoir une chance d'arrêter cette famille de pyromane mais il m'envoie bouler. Je le regarde un instant puis je parts en direction de ma Jeep adorée tant pis s'il ne veut rien savoir mais je tiendrais mon père au courant que je l'ai vu au moins il pourra aller lui parler.

Arrivé devant ma voiture je vois une silhouette qui s'appuie sur elle et je comprends bien vite que c'est Scott, je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit et je lui crie :

**-Toi sale rat ! c'est quoi ce bordel de me phoner a 1heure du matin pour un truc super méga important et me laisser en plan au final et maintenant tu t'APPUIS sur mon bébé tu veux que je te noie dans la rivière ou quoi ? **

Ma petite crise a eu le don de le faire sursauter et tomber par terre j'aurais pu en rire si je n'étais pas aussi énervé -non mais ho on ne touche pas a ma Jeep meilleur ami ou pas- je vais le tuer un truc de bien sale et répugnant maman Mc Call ne pourras même plus le reconnaître... mais quand je vois ses petits yeux de chiens battus comment voulez vous lui en vouloir ?

**-Tu te rappelles de la nouvelle Alison Argent devine qui sort avec.**

**-Mec je suis content pour toi mais je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'elle et de sa famille fait gaffe si t'es en danger tu m'appel et je rapplique avec les forces de police, de l'armée et la marins et tu sais si tu...**

**-Stiles respire vieux mais la j'me les cailles alors on monte et je te raconte un truc sur elle tu vas comprendre ce qu'ils c'est passé**

C'est ce que nous faisons et il me raconte une chose très intéressante je sais que si j'arrive à l'utilisée a bonne escient le meurtrier des Hales pourras pourrir derrière les barreaux, je ramène Scott chez lui et me dirige vers chez moi pour pouvoir dire tout ce que je sais en plus sur cette enquête lorsque à mi-chemin une bête sors de la foret et ce jette sur mes roues. J'ai tout juste le temps de braquer pour ne pas l'écraser. Je fini ma route dans le fossé et tout ce que je vois c'est la créature s'approchée de moi comme un prédateur devant sa proie avant de s'ombrer dans l'inconscience en entendant le crie de la chose.

* * *

><p>Voila le premier chapitre d'une fic en comptant trois ou quatre qu'en avait vous pensez? la suite la semaine prochain entre le mardi et le mercredi normalement ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour tout le monde merci a tous pour vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris ça m'as fait très plaisir donc je vous offre le chapitre 2**

**ce sera du rated M pour cause de lemon a la fin du chapitre séparé par un trait pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire ^^**

**merci a ma béta lucifer77 qui a corriger toutes mes fautes x)**

**alors teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas sinon Stiles serait dans mon salon**

**voila je vis vous laissez lire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Le rôle du surnaturel<strong>

La seule chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est la bête qui s'approche et une forme se jeter sur moi puis plus rien.

A mon réveil, tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, en repensant à ce que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et la crise de panique venir pourtant je tente de la canaliser pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à la chose. Je me force à ouvrir mes yeux et la lumière me brûle les iris, puis je remarque que je suis dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne ou celle d'un hôpital, dans un lit qui m'est inconnu.

La panique me reprend en pensant que c'est peut-être le monstre sur la route, je tente donc de me lever passant au dessus de mes douleurs physiques mais une main appuyant sur mon torse me fait me recoucher.

**-Ne bouge pas, tu pourrais te blesser encore plus**. _Je reconnais cette voix rauque pour l'avoir entendue il y a peu._

**-De...Derek? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je suis où? Et la bête tu l'as vu?**

**-Calme-toi ! **_me dit-il avec une voix presque chaleureuse._

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Tu conduisais ton ami chez lui et en revenant tu t'es fait attaquer. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu que tu n'avais rien de grave alors je t'ai reconduis chez moi. La … bête est partie.**

**-Et papa, je dois rentrer ou il va s'inquiéter.**

**-C'est bon je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et lui ai proposé que tu restes chez moi pour l'instant, c'est dangereux de rentrer en pleine nuit, sans voiture et avec une bête qui rode.**

Il lui a dit et papa a accepté ? Je continue d'argumenter un peu juste pour entendre un peu plus de sa voix si envoûtante avant de le laisser gagner. De toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors grâce à la mélodie de sa voix pour aller – je l'espère - dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je n'ai presque plus mal et je peux me lever sans avoir de vertige. Je descends les escaliers brûlés et me rend dans ce qui devait être jadis une cuisine, je vois ce dieu grec assis sur une chaise, autour d'une table ou est posé une tasse de café noir.

**-Bonjour **_baillai-je en m'approchant, il se lève et me tire une chaise pour que je m'assoie, ce que je fais volontiers car même si j'ai moins mal la douleur reste présente._

**-Bonjour, bien dormi ? **_me demande-t-il en se rasseyant à sa place._

Je hoche la tête comme réponse et la pose sur la table, je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé et je trouve que –même un peu brûlée- cette table reste une possibilité pour moi de finir ma nuit. Derek n'a pas l'air de cet avis puisqu'il me tend un sac de viennoiserie et pose en face de moi un bol de chocolat chaud. Je lui fais un grand sourire et entame mon petit déjeuné qui se passe dans un calme reposant. Une fois terminé et la table débarrassée je commence à partir mais il m'en empêche.

**-C'est dangereux, ton père viendra ramener tes affaires ce soir.**

**-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que je suis cloîtré ici ? On se connaît à peine.**

Il respire et me regarde dans les yeux

**-Écoute, la bête que tu as vu hier te veux et elle ne te lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle désire. Tu n'es pas cloîtré chez moi, tu peux sortir mais je viens avec toi. **_Je soupire à mon tour et m'assis sur le perron où Derek me rejoint._

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est et pourquoi elle me veut ?**

**-Cette chose est un loup-garou. **_Je le regarde avec des gros yeux. Et merde. Jouons la carte de l'innocence_

**-Mec, les loups-garous ça n'existe pas**

Il se lève et se plante devant moi, je vois ses yeux devenir rouges carmins, des crocs sortir de sa bouche et des griffes pousser. Je reste subjugué par ce spectacle merveilleux. Doucement, j'approche ma main de sa bouche pour toucher ses crocs pendant que l'autre se promène sur son visage désormais plus poilu que la moyenne nationale

**-C'est magnifique**

**-C'est horrible ! **_craches-tu en reculant et en redevenant humain. _**La chose qui t'as attaqué et pareil que moi et ça me suffit à me dégoûter.**

Je le force à me regarder dans les yeux, je pense sincèrement ce que j'ai dit : il est magnifique. Nos yeux se croisent et mon cœur loupe un battement avant de commencer un marathon. Il m'est impossible de détacher mes yeux des siens, ils sont si envoûtants. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une chose pareil chez qui que ce soit.

**-Tu n'es pas pareil,** _murmurais-je. _**Lui me veut du mal, pas toi.**

Il approche son visage du mien et, doucement, je comble les derniers centimètres qui séparent nos lèvres, le baiser est chaste et timide mais il est tellement significatif d'un amour partagé et sincère qu'il nous électrise totalement. Nous nous séparons légèrement mais restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**-Tu es comme ton père, **_me __dit-il avec un léger –trèès léger- sourire._

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **_vous êtes d'accord que parler du paternel après notre premier baisé n'est pas sexy ? Moi je le suis. Il met sa tête dans mon cou et me respire avant de dire._

**-Nos pères étaient meilleurs amis au collège, au lycée ton père avait failli se faire tuer par un loup-garou parce qu'il portait notre odeur et de ce fait il a étais mis au courant de notre existence. Quand mon père s'est transformé devant lui il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce pendant quelques secondes et l'as pris dans ces bras. Après ça ils étaient comme des siamois, toujours ensemble le loup-garou adverse a été retrouvé et tué par mes grands-parents et peu de temps après ton père a rencontré Claudia, ils se sont mariés mais entre nos deux familles il n'y avait plus aucun secret, on a donc décidé de mettre ta mère au courant aussi. Elle a carrément sursauter en nous voyant en forme hybride, c'était assez comique. Puis tu es né, tu étais un enfant qui bougeait beaucoup mais il a était décidé de t'apprendre la vérité quand tu seras plus grand mais comme tu le sais on en a pas eu réellement le temps.**

Je ressers ma prise sur sa main pour lui montrer que je suis là pour l'épauler, que je le comprends. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander qui a brûlé le manoir, je le sais et papa aussi mais sans preuve on ne peut rien faire.

**-Et pourquoi elle me veut ?**

**-C'est la meute qui a tenté de tuer ton père, ils veulent se venger : soit te transformer soit te tuer.**

Je réfléchi a toute vitesse, stock le maximum d'information qu'il m'a donné et une alarme sonne dans ma tête.

**-Papa ! il est en danger, **_m__'écriais-je._

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton père a été revendiqué par notre famille il y a longtemps et ta mère aussi.**

Je soupire de soulagement au moins il ne risque rien. Avec Derek je me sens étrangement en sécurité, je me retourne et lui attrape le cou pour l'amener à moi, docile il se laisse faire, nos lèvres se touchent et le baiser n'as plus rien de chaste dès lors que nos langues s'enlacent. Un doux frisson longe ma colonne vertébrale, ses bras se posent sur mes hanches et je sais qu'il fait attention de ne pas me faire mal, je me laisse aller lorsqu'il me soulève légèrement pour que je sois sur ses genoux et ainsi plus proche de lui. Doucement nous nous séparons, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, lorsque je sens son souffle sur ma peau j'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermé lors de notre baisé et lui sourit tendrement avant de déposé un petit bisou sur ses lèvres, il me sourit et me propose une promenade que j'accepte volontiers.

Après deux heures de promenade et de bécotages, nous rentrons et je vais me laver SEUL avant que mon père n'arrive pendant que Derek m'attend dans le salon. Une fois la toilette faite je descends et voit mon petit ami assis dans le canapé, bras croisé et la tête posé contre le dossier. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse, il répond avec avidité au baiser et je me dis que c'est lui qui me retourne la tête.

J'entends une voiture arrivé et me force à quitter ses lèvres, c'est mon père qui se gare à l'allée, nous sortons et papa me saute littéralement dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite enlaçait affectueusement Derek.

**-Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?**

**-Très bien papa.**

**-Très bien John, **_répond Derek en se mettant derrière moi et entourer ma taille dans ses bras_

**-Tu es bien rouge fiston, **_rigole mon père, nous entrons et nous asseyons à la table pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier puis un sujet plus sombre revient._

**-Pour Kate je n'ai rien trouvé de convaincant pour l'arrêter.**

**-Je comprends, je suis désolé, si je n'étais pas sorti avec elle rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. **_Mon père se lève et lui donne une gifle._

**-Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ? T'es qu'un imbécile comme ton père. Penses-tu vraiment que si elle n'avait pas réussi à t'avoir elle aurait abandonné ? Bien sur que non, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen. **_Mon père s'accroupit devant lui et lui caresse les cheveux. _**Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui a allumé l'allumette et ce n'est pas toi qui l'a jeté sur l'essence.**

Je trouve cette scène magnifique, les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même si je me sais en danger, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux à cette vision. Nous parlons encore un peu puis mon père retourne au travail, je me retrouve seul avec Derek. Ce dernier m'emmène manger dans un restaurant japonais puis nous rentrons chez lui. Assis devant la télévision il me prend dans ses bras et je me pose contre lui.

**-Derek, **_murmurais-je, il me regarde et me sourit._

Je me mets sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses et le regarde dans les yeux. Instinctivement il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin du PDV de Stiles<em>**

Les mains de Stiles se promène sous le T-shirt de Derek et celles de ce dernier caressent ses hanches avant de lui retirer son haut d'un mouvement rapide, le vêtement tombe à terre suivit de celui du lycaon. Derek soulève son presque-futur amant et le transporte dans sa chambre, le dépose avec douceur dans le lit et retire leurs pantalons respectifs.

Le loup se frotte, ondule son bassin contre celui de l'adolescent, il sent le plaisir irradier de celui-ci. Il embrasse l'homme sous lui, le caresse au dessus de son boxer et entame de lent mouvement de va et viens sur son intimité faisant gémir son amant.

Le plaisir que le jeune humain ressent lui vide l'esprit, il supplie Derek de le prendre maintenant. Son amant, docilement, obéit et le prépare doucement enfonçant un premier doigt puis un deuxième et un troisième, sentant son amant prêt à aller plus loin, il se place entre ses jambes et commence à s'enfoncer en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement empli de plaisir à son jeune protégé.

Le loup patiente quelques secondes pour laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis lorsque Stiles lui donne un léger coup de hanches, les va et viens commencent, doucement puis de plus en plus fort faisant crier son Humain sous ses coups de butoir, Derek agrippe plus fermement ses hanches et s'enfonce plus profondément en Stiles. Encore et encore, lorsqu'il sent que son compagnon est arrivé au point de rupture, il ressort complètement d'en lui et se renfonce d'un coup de reins touchant sa prostate plus violemment et le refait une seconde fois en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui caresse l'entrejambe et dans un énième coup de reins Stiles se répand dans la main de Derek, après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires Derek se renverse en Stiles. Le lycan se retire doucement après un dernier baiser puis se couche à côté de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**-C'était… waow, **_dit Stiles sa tête sur le torse de Derek._

**-Comme tu l'as dit, **_répond ce dernier en l'embrassant. _**Elle t'a plu ta première fois ?**

**-J'ai adoré, **_dit-il en baillant._

**-Repose-toi mon amour.**

**-Reste avec moi alors.**

L'alpha lui sourit et après un dernier baiser, ils ferment tous deux les yeux et se laissent emportés pas Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?<p>

a la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour désolé pour mon retour j'étais malade :/

voici la dernière partie de mon histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et merci pour les anonymes a qui je n'ai pu répondre vu que vous n'aviez pas de compte ^^

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 3 : la vérité<span>

Je me réveille au chaud dans un lit bien douillet, je sens un bras autour de ma taille et des images de la veille me reviennent. Ce n'est pas vrai comment on a pu aller si vite ? On se connait à peine et je finis déjà dans son lit. Je lui ai carrément sauté dessus, bon soyons clair je ne regrette rien même si ça a été rapide (vous voyez de quoi je veux parler pas vrai ? Mais non pas de ce qui s'est passé dans ce lit pendant la nuit pervers). Apparemment Derek vient de se réveiller vu tous les baisers dans le cou qu'il me fait, je décide de ne pas me retourner pour qu'il continue sa douce torture.

- **Bonjour**, _me susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle à l'oreille_. **Bien dormi ?**

Je prends quelque secondes pour détailler la chambre. Il n'y a aucun papier peint, quelques traces du feu encore visible sur les murs, un lit double assez confortable, une étagère de taille moyenne en chêne et une table de chevet où repose une photo. Je tourne la tête et voit Derek qui me regarde avec ce sourire qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je me retourne complètement et m'amuse à redessiner ses abdos avec mes doigts.  
>-<strong> Bonjour<strong>,_ finis-je par dire en me blottissant encore plus contre lui, ma main remontant dans son cou._  
>Nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre dans un silence apaisant, je respire son odeur à la fois douce et forte et lui la mienne, pour une fois mon hyperactivité me laisse tranquille il n'y a plus que lui et moi, dans ce lit. J'aimerai lui dire une petite chose mais même si nous sommes passé à l'acte il ne me l'as pas dit et moi non plus mais plus j'y pense plus je trouve ça niais. Je me redresse un peu et il comble les derniers millimètres qui nous séparent, je me mets au-dessus de lui une jambe de chaque côtés de son corps<p>

-** Hey chaton !** _dit-il._ **Si tu veux un autre round il suffit de demander**, _sur ces mots il agrippe mes hanches et me retourne dos contre le matelas_  
>- <strong>J'ai jamais dit ça, je voulais juste te dire bonjour,<strong> _dis-je rouge pivoine_.** Pas ma faute si tu t'excites tout seul**, _murmure-ai-je._  
>- <strong>Tout seul hein ?<strong> _son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il frotte son entrejambe à la mienne._ **Apparemment il n'y pas que moi qui suis réveillé.**

Je détourne mon regard rouge de honte et le pose sur la photo que j'ai vu plus tôt, il y a un petit garçon sûrement Derek à côté d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et lisse qui retombe sur ses hanches avec des yeux bleu-vert comme Derek, à ses côtés sont deux hommes aux cheveux courts et a l'allure identique –des jumeaux-, le premier tient la hanches de la jeune femme et le second tien dans ses bras un bébé. Tous sourient à l'appareil. Derek ayant suivi mon regard s'allonge sur moi et plonge son visage dans mon cou avant de m'expliquer

- **C'est moi, ma mère, mon père, mon oncle et ma petite sœur. Julia, James, Peter et Cora.**  
><strong> - Est-ce qu'ils sont tous…<strong>  
><strong> - Non, seul Peter s'en est sorti mais il est parti loin d'ici, Cora n'avait pas deux ans quand c'est arrivé, j'étais au lycée et en rentrant j'ai vu le feu. Quand je suis arrivé les flammes dévoraient déjà toute la maison alors j'ai appelé les secours et c'est là que j'ai senti l'odeur de Kate. Elle a tué ma famille, Cora n'est même pas morte sur le coup,<strong> _sa voix se brise._ **Elle a souffert pendant une semaine, 7 jours à agoniser sur un lit d'hôpital avant que son cœur ne lâche et encore, elle s'en est sorti parce que Peter l'a gardé aux bras dans les flammes, même lui a eu du mal à s'en remettre, il est resté près de 3 ans dans un état végétatif.**

Je me relève légèrement pour mieux le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer, il laisse alors sa tristesse et sa détresse couler.

** - Ne te sens pas responsable de cette tragédie. Tu n'en es pas le bourreau, juste la victime et je suis sûr que ta famille le sait**,_ nous restons ainsi silencieux de longues minutes._  
><strong> - Où est Claudia ?<strong> _Mon cœur se sert et mon corps se tend, Derek se relève et s'assit en face de moi._  
><strong> - Elle … est …. Partie. Un accident de voiture il y a deux ans.<strong>

Nous décidons de sortir un peu sur le territoire histoire de prendre l'air puis de passé le reste de la journée au parc d'attraction à essayer le plus de manège possible. Le soir venu nous allons nous coucher, à peine entrer dans la chambre Derek me planque à la porte et m'embrasse avec fougue et passion.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PDV externe<strong>_

Les lèvres se scellent, les langues s'entremêlent et les corps s'échauffent ; des grondements de plaisir et des gémissements sont produits par notre couple.

** - Derek, j'ai la poignée dans le dos ça fait mal,** _gémit Stiles._  
><em> Le loup le soulève et le transporte avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable dans leur lit. Une fois l'objet de son désir déposé, ce dernier se tortille jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, tend les bras et sourit :<em>  
><strong> - C'est mieux mais il fait froid tu ne trouves pas ?<strong>

Le loup lui rend son sourire et avec des gestes félins se met au-dessus de lui, les mains du jeune homme agrippent sa nuque, le rapprochent de ses lèvres et c'est avec joie qu'il goutte au fruit défendu. Leur baiser se fait ardent, brutal de même que leurs mains se promenant sur chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre se font possessives et fortes. Doucement, Stiles glisse sa main sous la ceinture du loup, il lui retire les boutons un à un avec une lenteur des plus exquises et frustrantes puis déboucle la ceinture et fait glisser le vêtement en une caresse aérienne. Avec plaisir l'adolescent renverse son homme sur le lit et balade ses mains sur le membre dur et douloureux du lycan, y imposant un léger mouvement de va et viens.

Sous les intentions de son amant, Derek se sent défaillir. Sa main droite s'agrippe aux draps comme pour garder pieds dans la réalité tandis que la gauche tient fermement la nuque de Stiles pendant qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément.

L'humain arrête le baiser et embrasse la mâchoire de son amant, descend à sa gorge qu'il suçote, puis sur le téton droit qu'il mordille, vient ensuite le nombril qu'il lèche et enfin il arrive à la ligne du boxer, lentement il le retire et voit l'objet de ses tentations, il ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

**-Je comprends pourquoi j'avais mal hier même si tu m'avais préalablement préparé.**

Ce commentaire a fait rire Derek avant de lui tirer un hoquet de surprise, le jeune homme venait de le prendre en bouche. Il commença de timide mouvement de va et viens puis enroula sa langue autour du sexe gonflé de son compagnon en accélérant le mouvement. Il sentit une main sur sa tête et, en gardant sa gourmandise en bouche, leva les yeux vers son amant. Ce dernier avait la tête rejetée en arrière dans l'oreiller et mordait son poing pour s'empêcher de gémir, Stiles décida d'accélérer le mouvement pour faire se cambrer encore plus Derek qui, tel une douce litanie, gémissait le nom de son humain avant qu'il ne se fasse submerger par son plaisir et vienne dans la bouche de son amant trop gourmand.

Stiles remonte jusqu'au lèvres du lycan en déposant des baisers papillons sur son passage, lorsque Derek rouvrit les yeux il tomba sur ceux noisettes de son homme, il l'embrassa avec tendresse puis répondit au murmure de ce dernier.

** - Je t'aime aussi Stiles.**_A ces mots l'étudiant l'embrassa fiévreusement en retirant son T-shirt. _**Je te trouve beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût,** _souffle Derek et sans plus attendre lui arrache tous ses vêtements et embrasse son cou, il continu sa douce torture en empoignant le sexe de son amant et de faire de brutaux mouvements de va-et-viens._  
><strong> - Derek,<strong> _gémit Stiles._ J**e te veux maintenant. Prends moi !**

En embrassant Derek et sans attendre plus longtemps il s'empala sans plus de cérémonie sur son amant lâchant des râles de plaisir à chaque coups de reins qu'il donnait. Certains moments il hurlait à Derek d'aller plus vite, d'autre plus fort et c'est dans un coup de reins puissant que Stiles se déversa sur le ventre de son compagnon qui vint quelques coups de butoir plus tard en lui.

Épuisés par leur ébat, Derek se retire de son compagnon, se couche à coté de lui et l'attire dans ses bras. Stiles s'endort quelques secondes après suivi de son loup.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PDV de Stiles<strong>_

Je me réveille seul dans mon lit, je ne sais pas où est Derek et je commence à prendre peur, je me lève doucement mais une douleur dans le bas de mon dos me le fais regretter. J'appelle Derek et je n'ai aucune réponse, sans réfléchir d'avantage je prend son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas pris et j'appelle mon père.

** - Stiles ? Un problème ?**  
><strong> - Salut papa, dis t'aurai pas vu Derek par hasard ?<strong>  
><strong> - Non il devait rester avec toi, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ?<strong>  
><strong> - Je... je sais pas je viens de me réveiller mais la place dans le lit est froide ça doit faire un moment. Et si c'était le loup qui …<strong>  
><strong> - Calmes toi fiston j'arrive<strong>  
><strong> - OK a tout de suite papa<strong>

Je dois me calmer, mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je m'habille et descend, ma douleur au dos je m'en contre fiche, Derek est bien plus important, papa arrive dix minutes après l'appel ; je vois une forme derrière lui, je le pousse juste à temps pour éviter le choc mais la chose n'a pas l'air d'y faire attention vu les plaintes de douleur qu'il poussent. Mon père s'approche doucement de lui et le regarde.

** - Peter ? Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Peter regarde moi, Peter ?** _Comme dans Peter Hale ?_  
><em> Il regarde mon père de ses yeux bleus électrique et il se calme presque immédiatement.<em>  
><strong> - C'est ton gosse ?<strong> _Demande Peter d'une voix rocailleuse sans quitter les yeux de mon père._  
>- <strong>Oui c'est Stiles et c'est le compagnon de Derek.<strong>  
><strong> - Si tu veux le sauver,<strong> _dit-il à l'intention de Stiles_, **Derek est dans la clairière en train de se battre avec l'alpha qui t'as attaqué.**  
><strong> - Merci,<strong> _soufflai-je avant de partir là où il m'a indiqué d 'aller._  
><em> Arrivé la-bas je les vois en train de se battre, ils sont tout les deux dans un sale état.<em>  
><strong> - Derek !<strong> _hurlai-je._

Les deux combattants me regardent et le loup adverse s'élance vers moi toutes griffes dehors mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un mètre que Derek le projette contre un arbre. Le combat reprend de plus belle, les coups sont violents et le sang coule à flot ; je reste là sans bouger regardant mon amant se battre bec et ongles, enfin griffes et crocs, pour me défendre puis il tombe à terre, incapable de se relever. Le loup psychopathe s'approche doucement de moi, je souffle un coup et prend mon courage à deux mains avant qu'il ne parte.

** - Tu ne peux pas me tuer,** _dis-je sûr de moi._  
><strong> - Et pourquoi ?<strong> _Ricane-t-il._  
><strong> - Car dans vos lois vous ne pouvez toucher au Compagnon d'un loup-garou tant qu'il est en vie, de plus si vous n'avez pas de raison valable même mort vous ne pouvez pas le toucher.<strong>  
><strong> - Tu t'es bien renseigné mais que dis-tu d'une vengeance comme excuse ?<strong>  
><strong> - Une vengeance d'une vengeance ne fonctionne pas,<strong> _encore un peu de temps et ils arriveront._  
><em> Il rit? Ce mec à une case en moins ou alors il a plus ça tête il est dangereux ce type<em>  
>- <strong>Où l'as-tu trouvé ce gamin? Il est malin.<strong>  
><em> Pourquoi il se rapproche ?<em>  
>- <strong>L'espace personnel tu connais pas ? Ou t'es trop fou pour comprendre ?<strong> _Derek je sais que tu ne peux pas te relever vu le bruit que ta jambe a fait et de son drôle d'angle il a du te l'a péter ce con et en plus l'autre me regarde comme de la bouffe si c'est pas génial ça._  
>- <strong>Dans quelques minutes tu seras mort, rien à foutre de ton espace personnel. Je vais te déchiqueter morceaux par morceaux.<strong>  
><em> Wow l'odeur, il s'est pas lavé les dents depuis combien de temps ? En écoutant ce qu'il m'as dit j'explose de rire sont les regards surpris des deux loups présents.<em>  
><strong> - T'es sérieux ?<strong> _Demandais-je en essuyant une larmes_ **C'est tellement classique comme schéma, tu pourrais quand même être plus original. Dire genre « Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre avec mes griffes, te faire bouffer tes intestins ensuite, doucement, je t'arracherais les yeux l'un après l'autre avec une lenteur exacerbé , je te saignerai, te balancerai dans un feu et t'en sortirais juste avant que tu ne meurs juste pour te faire souffrir encore plus et je te mordrai car dans ton état ça ne pourra pas te sauver, juste te brûler de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu donnes ton dernier soupire ». N'est-ce pas plus original ? Bah quoi ?**  
><em>Je souris à sa réaction, il a reculé de quelques pas pendant que je parlais et Derek me regarde avec de grands yeux.<em>  
><strong> - C'est... quoi ce gamin ?<strong>  
><strong> - Et après on dit que les loups c'est sauvages.<strong>  
><strong> - Deviens mon bêta.<strong>  
>J<em>e crois avoir mal entendu ce cinglé là.<em>  
><strong> - Mec faut que t'aille consulter parce que là c'est grave.<strong>  
><em>Et maintenant il se tape une barre super...<em>  
><strong> - Tu n'as pas été revendiqué donc je peux te faire ce que je veux et tu ferais un bon bêta de tête.<strong>  
><em>Okay son cerveau a grillé c'est sûr.<em>  
><strong> - Si je devais me faire mordre ce serait pas par un psychopathe de ton genre.<strong>  
><strong> - Il a du mordant. J'aime ça.<strong>  
><em>En plus d'être cinglé il est pervers, super Stiles tu choisi bien tes ennemis. Bon ils devraient plus tarder maintenant.<em>  
><strong> - Et encore t'as rien vu mon grand.<strong>  
><strong> - Si ton père avait accepté ce qu'on lui avait proposé, ta pute de mère serait encore en vie. Mais si tu refuses c'est ton bâtard de géniteur et ton enflure de chien qui vont le payer.<strong>  
><em>Calmes toi Stiles t'as encore besoin de temps.<em>  
>- <strong>C'était un accident de voiture.<strong>  
><em>Et maintenant il rit l'enflure.<em>  
>- <strong>Un accident ? C'est moi qui a fait dévier la voiture de la route, c'est moi qui l'a tiré par les cheveux dans les bois et c'est moi qui lui l'a brisé os par os avant de la tuer. Alors non c'était pas un accident juste un jeu, si tu l'avais entendue hurler de douleur. Brr j'en ai encore des frissons<strong>.  
><em>Ne craque pas, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir.<em>  
><strong> - Bébé !<strong>  
><em>En entendant la douce voix de mon amant j'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermé, je vois son doux sourire et son regard amoureux. A ce moment le portable de Derek vibre dans ma poche, ils sont là.<em>  
>- <strong>Je ne serais jamais ton bêta et je vais te dire une chose, j'avance d'un pas, tu. as. Perdu.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PDV externe<strong>_

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, ils sont là et plus rien ne peut leur arriver. Ils contourne le loup ennemi et relève Derek.

** - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** _Grogne l'alpha adverse_.  
>- <strong>Tu te rappelles de la fille avec qui sort mon meilleur ami ?<strong> _Demande l'humain à son amant qui sourit en connaissant la réponse._  
>- <strong>T'es foutu !<strong> _Rit Derek._

Le loup se met à courir vers eux mais une flèche se fige dans sa jambe, il hurle de douleur et tombe au sol. Un homme sort de la lisière de la forêt accompagné de deux adolescents, Chris Argent approche du lycan et l'attache, Alison Argent et Scott McCall vont vers le couple.

** - Tu m'as piégé.** _Hurle la bête._  
>- <strong>Ta gueule, t'as voulu t'en prendre aux gens que j'aime et t'as tué ma mère,<strong>_ il s'accroupit en face du loup-garou et le regarde dans les yeux,_ **je vais te faire payé pour ce que tu as fait !**  
><strong> - Argent !<strong> _Crie le shérif en arrivant à coté de son fils avec Peter._  
><strong> - Stilinski, Hale.<strong>  
><strong> - Chris.<strong> _Répond ce dernier avec un signe de tête._  
>- <strong>Pour l'incendie des Hale tu ne sais toujours pas qui en ai responsable je présume.<strong> Reprend l'homme de loi sous le regard interrogatif des adolescents et de Derek.  
><strong> - Au contraire, j'ai les coupables.<strong>  
><strong> - Elle est où que je l'égorge ?<strong>  
><strong> - Calmes toi Peter. Chris, toi et moi savons qui est la véritable coupable alors évites moi du travail supplémentaires et ramènes la au poste.<strong>  
><strong> - John, il s'agit de ma sœur, je ne peux pas.<strong>  
><strong> - Et c'est ma famille qui a brûlée.<strong>  
><strong> - Donc ta sœur, une chasseuse psychopathe et pyromane a tuée la famille de mon meilleur ami, a brisée notre amitié a tout les trois et a causée la mort de ma femme, pourtant tu continues de la protéger.<strong> _Résume John d'une voix froide_. **T'es comme elle en fait.**  
><strong> - Je suis toujours là.<strong> _Grogne l'alpha ennemi_.  
><strong> - Toi ta gueule petit con !<strong> _Réplique les trois adultes en même temps_.  
><strong> - Kate n'a pas tué Claudia.<strong> _Reprend Chris._  
>- <strong>En tuant les Hale elle l'a condamnée et en plus c'est elle qui a donné l'ordre à l'autre taré à terre de la tuer.<strong> _Dit John._  
>- <strong>Hey je m'appelle Ethan !<strong>  
><strong> - Mais fermes ta grosse gueule !<strong> _Hurle Stiles à bout de nerfs_. **Et pourquoi cette dingue a dit avoir tuer maman ?**  
><em>Derek s'approche de lui et entoure sa taille de ses bras.<em>  
>- <strong>Calmes toi chaton !<strong> _Murmure-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon_.

Personne n'avait loupé la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Pour John, Peter, Alison et Scott ils étaient heureux pour eux, cependant Chris arborait un air choqué faisant rire Ethan. Le chasseur se reprend et dit d'une voix claire :

** - Kate sera au poste demain matin, sans faute.**  
><strong> - Et on fait quoi de lui ?<strong> _Demande Scott._  
>- <strong>A toi de choisir .<strong> _Dit Peter en regardant Stiles qui lui fit un sourire machiavélique._  
>- <strong>Il me faudrait de l'aconit, un couteau en argent, un câble électrique et mon meilleur pote. Je vous aurez bien évitez mais y'a de l'aconit.<strong>  
><strong> - J'ai ce qu'il te faut,<strong> _dit Chris en lui donnant une feuille,_** va à cette adresse ce soir.**  
><em>Sur ces mots il prit l'alpha et partit.<em>  
><strong> - A ce soir mec, 20 heures devant chez moi ?<strong> _Demande Scott en partant à la suite de son beau-père avec sa petite amie._  
><strong> - Ça marche merci les gars !<strong> _Il se retourne vers les deux adultes et tapote le bras de son père,_ **tu sais, maman t'en voudra pas si tu retrouvais quelqu'un .**  
><em>John écarquille les yeux, il regarde Peter et Derek qui rit et son fils qui le regarde avec un air sérieux.<em>  
><strong> - En fait... Ta mère était au courant, j'étais le compagnon de Peter bien avant l'incendie et elle l'avait accepté car elle était elle-même la compagne d'un autre loup de la meute. Pitié fermes ta bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.<strong>  
><em>Derek glisse un doigts sous le menton de Stiles et lui fermes la bouche dans un claquement de dents<em>  
><strong> - Quand un loup reconnaît son Compagnon et que ce dernier, libre ou pas, est attiré vers lui ils doivent s'accoupler peu importe depuis combien de temps il se connaissent, toi et moi par exemple on se connaissaient pas beaucoup pourtant... enfin tu vois. C'est pareil chez eux. John aimait sa femme et l'inverse était vrai mais ils aimaient aussi leurs loups.<strong>  
><em>Stiles hoche la tête et se poste devant Peter avec un visage neutre et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.<em>  
><strong> - Si tu fais du mal à mon père je te fais la même chose que je réserve à l'autre fou.<strong>

Il sert la main de Peter, son père avait une main devant ses yeux d'un air désespéré et Derek avait un sourire doux face à l'homme de sa voix.

Ils rentrent tous les quatre chez les Stilinski manger et Stiles quitte la maison à 20 heures précise pour rentrer plusieurs heures plus tard avec un sourire satisfait. En entrant dans le salon il voit son père allongé sur Peter dans le canapé, un sourire heureux sur leurs visages, délicatement il pose une couverture sur eux. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit un vague bonne nuit de la part de l'amant de son père, il le lui souhaite aussi et monte dans sa chambre où Derek l'attendait allongé dans son lit.

- **Tu pouvais dormir tu sais.**  
><strong> - Pas sans toi chaton.<strong> _Murmure-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il se couché._ **Alors l'alpha ?**  
><strong> - Il n'est plus et non je ne te dirais pas ce qu'on lui a fait. Je lui ai juste fait regretter de s'être attaqué à ma famille.<strong>  
><strong> - Comment Scott était au courant pour nous ?<strong> _Stiles hausse les épaules et mets sa tête sur le torse de son loup._  
><strong> - Pour notre couple, c'est mon meilleur ami je lui cache rien et pour la partie surnaturel, sa copine est une chasseuse et a sans faire exprès lâchée l'info, c'est pour ça qu'on devait se voir le soir où tu m'es tombé dessus. Quand je suis monté dans ma voiture il me l'as dit et j'ai fais des recherches quand tu m'as dit que tu en étais un, histoire de pouvoir t'aider en cas de besoin.<strong>  
><strong> - Je vois, j'ai eu peur pour toi chaton, t'aurais pu m'expliquer ton plan.<strong>  
><strong> - Humm !<strong> _Grommelle-t-il_ .

Derek baisse les yeux vers son amant, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il venait de s'endormir, bercé par le son de sa voix. A son tour Derek rejoint le monde des rêves.

Une semaine après l'incident, le procès de Kate a eu lieu, elle a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour meurtre avec préméditation sur toute une famille et sur Claudia Stilinski et tentative de meurtre sur les survivants Hale et les Stilinski.

John, Peter et Chris redeviennent amis et le couple que forme les deux premiers cités subsiste malgré les épreuves.

Scott et Alison se sont quittés d'un commun accord car la jeune fille en avait assez de l'asthme de son copain et qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d' a demandé la morsure à Derek qui a accepté puis a trouvé sa compagne Erica Reyes qui a demandé elle aussi la morsure par la suite.

Le couple Stiles/Derek perdure lui aussi et Stiles fini par accepter de se faire transformer, leur lien est devenu encore plus fort malgré les disputes parfois très violentes et les petites ruptures qui ne duraient que quelques jours avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur l'autre.

La meute Hale s'est agrandit avec Isaac Lahey, Boyd Vernon, Danny Mahealanny, Jackson Witthemore, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Erica Reyes, Stiles et John Stilinski.  
>La meute au complet était très soudée et le peu d'ennemis qui osait les attaquer le payait cher, c'est ainsi que la renommée de cette meute fut agrandie car un couple d'alphas avec comme bêta de tête un ancien alpha (Peter) n'est pas banal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> - Nous sommes présents ce jour pour unir deux personnes, Derek Hale voulez-vous prendre comme mari et compagnons Stiles Stilinski ?<strong>  
><strong> - Oui !<strong>  
><strong> - Stiles Stilinski voulez-vous prendre comme mari et compagnon Derek Hale ?<strong>  
><strong> - Ça fait longtemps que c'est le cas.<strong>  
><strong> - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que loup de la meute Hale et meilleur ami d'un des deux mari, vous pouvez hurler votre union à la lune.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Bien? Pas bien?<p>

Pour ma prochaine histoire je vous propose souhaite un sterek ou un steter lequel voulez-vous?

laissez une review pour me donner votre avis sur toute ces questions ^^

merci de m'avoir suivi pendant cette histoire x)


End file.
